L'honneur d'une Rose
by Nevermind555
Summary: Le combat épique d'Albafica contre Minos, vu par les yeux du Poisson. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une rose soit si fière et dangereuse ?...


**L'honneur d'une Rose**

Albafica ouvrit les yeux. Cligna. Sur ses iris claires, le même spectacle venait s'y jouer, inlassablement. Son ultime combat. La façon dont le Juge était parvenu à le faire sortir de ses gonds. L'insultant. Le souillant. Portant sur lui le regard du mépris. Et, le comble, proposant de lui laisser la vie sauve. Minos l'avait souillé par le mépris. Les organes du feu Poisson se retournèrent à la simple évocation, lui prodiguant un superbe haut-le-coeur. Minos n'avait rien compris. Rien. Albafica ferma les yeux. Le coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. La rage était sourde et palpable alors qu'elle s'était exprimée sans retenue lors de la dernière attaque. Pour qui s'était-il pris, ce Juge ?!

* * *

Le premier terme que Minos lui avait adressé avait été " _Subarashii_ !..." A se demander à quoi faisait effectivement référence l'émerveillement du Juge... Etait-ce réellement au combat mené d'une main de maître par le Poisson ou admirait-il le mouvement de corps de son adversaire potentiel avec une foule d'idées plus perverses les unes que les autres, notamment celle, non dissimulée, de faire du Poisson sa marionnette, le soumettant à sa propre volonté ?... Désirait-il déjà posséder ce corps vierge de tout contact ?... Manipuler l'esprit du Poisson jusqu'à lui voler sa raison ?...

* * *

Albafica n'avait jamais été ordinaire, jamais. Déjà enfant, il attirait tous les regards par son extraordinaire beauté. Mais sa beauté, Albafica n'en avait cure. C'était la résistance de son sang au poison qui l'intéressait. Et il ne souhaitait être admiré que pour cela ; pour ses talents de guerrier aux roses. La Rose n'avait que faire de l'éclat de ses pétales ; elle souhaitait être crainte et respectée pour ses épines acérées.

La formation au rang de Gold Saint avait été ardue malgré ses prédispositions naturelles. Le plus marquant, pour cet apprenti, avait été l'échange de sang qui fut fatal à son maître. Albafica vivait avec cette atteinte qui lui transperçait le coeur façon épine cruelle.

Dès lors, il s'isola pour éviter un sort funeste à qui l'approcherait. Il dut repousser, avec une certaine rudesse et à contrecoeur, toute tentative d'approche. L'ironie tenait au fait que son apparence, séduisante et douce, lui attirait toutes sortes de sympathie et de fascination. Albafica y était habitué. Le Poisson savait lire dans les âmes. Voilà pourquoi celle, pure, d'Agasha s'était frayée un passage jusqu'à l'estime et l'attachement du Poisson. Albafica veillerait sur elle et sur ses proches ainsi que sur tout le village ; il s'en était fait le serment.

* * *

De la troupe de spectres venue à l'assaut du Sanctuaire, seul Minos, de l'Etoile Céleste de la Noblesse, semblait à la hauteur d'une bataille contre le Saint du Poisson. Et Albafica l'avait souligné à plusieurs reprises, envoyant directement à la mort certains sbires du Griffon.

Pourtant, les barrières se dressaient entre le Saint et le Spectre ultime...

Lorsqu'enfin Minos daigna lui faire face, Albafica put sentir toute la puissance du Juge qui envoya son champ de roses valser dans les airs d'un simple battement d'ailes. Les techniques du Juge étaient impressionnantes mais Albafica en avait vu d'autres !... le combat aurait pu être équitable si Minos l'avait été... Albafica pensait le monde si pur qu'il en avait oublié le côté profondément pervers des envoyés de Hadès. Minos n'y faisait pas exception... et le Poisson s'en rendit malheureusement compte tardivement lorsque Minos menait déjà le combat haut-la-main. Il n'était pas là pour un combat à la loyale mais bien pour infliger un maximum de pertes et de douleurs au Poisson ainsi qu'à ce qui lui était cher.

Il avait suffi que le combat tourne au désavantage du Poisson pour que le Juge tombe le masque et dévoile l'intense plaisir qu'il prenait à faire souffrir, même - surtout ? - des innocents.

En une fraction de seconde, Minos, qu'Albafica jugeait être un Spectre à la hauteur de ses talents martiaux, était devenu un immondice. Le combat n'importait plus désormais pour le Juge, seule convenait la façon dont il pourrait rabaisser le Poisson avec des moyens aussi vils que sa propre condition d'âme damnée.

Albafica avait dès lors pu goûter au sourire terriblement sadique du Juge et à la puissance de sa manipulation cosmique, retenant le Poisson captif. L'effet eut un impact fortement négatif sur le Poisson qui se retrouvait voué et soumis à la volonté de ce Juge pervers.

* * *

Dans l'esprit tordu du Juge, la beauté renversante d'Albafica ne pouvait servir qu'à être ravie, piétinée et détruite. Elle tenait également lieu à de nombreuses expressions verbales humiliantes. En quoi la beauté de corps empêchait-elle un combattant de se montrer féroce dans l'affrontement ? La question taraudait le Poisson... la poser au Juge aurait été faire montre de soumission ; Albafica préféra donc les affirmations : "Aussi longtemps que je serai vivant, tu ne passeras pas !"

Le Juge se faisait fort de tacher, souiller tout ce qui composait Albafica : en méprisant ses talents guerriers, en anéantissant ce qui lui était cher. Mais Albafica était habitué aux poisons en tout genre... y compris les poisons humains - ou spectraux en l'occurrence.

* * *

Le Poisson mettrait donc un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser le Juge approcher du village de Rodorio et ce quel qu'en soit le prix. Une fois la question des sbires réglée par quelques roses mortelles, le Juge tourna sa colère contre le Poisson qu'il tenait dans les mailles de ses filets. Mais la douleur et le corps cassé n'entraînèrent qu'une brume venimeuse supplémentaire.

Albafica réunit donc ses forces pour donner l'assaut final qui se solda par un échec cuisant... le surplis du Juge était l'un des plus puissants du Royaume des morts. Dès lors, Minos mit fin au combat avec acharnement, brisant le corps du Poisson de multiples façons et le laissant pour mort... s'éloignant sans se retourner, considérant le combat clos et s'en allant vers son prochain méfait - et pas des moindres puisqu'il s'agissait de mettre en ruines le village qui tenait tant au coeur de la Rose.

L'honneur, qui avait été la chose la plus importante aux yeux d'Albafica, avait été mis à mal mais la flamme qui l'animait n'était pas éteinte pour autant. Dans un sursaut de rage et d'orgueil volontaire, le Poisson s'était relevé et s'interposa une nouvelle fois.

Minos ne comprendrait visiblement qu'un seul langage : la manière forte. Il voulait du sensationnel et Albafica allait le lui livrer avec toute la démesure propre à son rang.

Sous couvert d'une prise de pitié totalement déplacée, le Juge proposa au Poisson d'épargner sa vie - une atteinte ultime faite à l'honneur brillant et fier du guerrier ; le sang empoisonné d'Albafica n'avait dès lors fait qu'un tour !... L'attaque en résultant avec été d'une violence inouïe, appelant tout ce que le Poisson avait dans les tripes et dans les veines, faisant ployer un adversaire qui se pensait hors de portée de chaque coup !... Albafica avait fait preuve d'une persévérance, témoignant du côté pugnace de sa personnalité marquée, prouvant au Juge qu'il avait eu cent fois tort de ne se fier qu'à l'apparence extérieure.

Avoir raison de Minos avait été un soulagement. Il n'était plus. Il ne pourrait plus souiller qui ou quoi que ce soit. Albafica avait fait son devoir, en même temps que protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Sa fin était glorieuse - bien plus que celle du Griffon. Un combat épique. Qui, de surcroît, à travers toute sa laideur, laissait enfin entrevoir la beauté d'un envol de pétales de roses.


End file.
